


The Roles We Play

by Yoruai (yoruai)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mind Control, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, technically counts bc thancred is being worn like a glove, technically fuck or die, urianger blows lahabrea to save thancred's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruai/pseuds/Yoruai
Summary: Lahabrea gets a glimpse of Urianger in  Thancred's memories, and finds himself attracted to the elezen man.After he kidnaps the Scions, The Ascian propositions him.Mind the tags, Spoilers go TECHNICALLY up to Heavensward postgame, patch 3.4





	The Roles We Play

Urianger sat curled in his cell; his heart was heavy and swollen with horrible guilt.

Elidibus promised he wouldn’t go to them… wouldn’t harm them… The Ascian was many things, but Urianger had trusted the man was not a liar.

“I won’t tell the others where your safe haven is. No harm will come to the Waking Sands and its inhabitants by my hand, I don’t need to sully my hands that way.” he had said.

and yet an Ascian had shown up to his home. Had killed many and captured the rest of his friends.

He could only thank the twelve that Minfillia had been spared, and hoped upon hope that she was fine.

He let out a soft sigh, working through things logically.

If Elidibus was no liar… then-

A hand slammed against the bars, jolting Urianger out of his thoughts.

“Your presence is requested, savage, come quietly.” A guard said, voice thick with disgust.

Urianger slowly nodded and went with him, hoping that maybe he could get to the bottom of just what had happened.

Had he been found out and this was his punishment? Or was he just unlucky.

He could only hope whoever wanted to meet him had the answers he sought.

They passed the cold cells, going to a nicer area as gilded walls began to fill his vision, the large archways regal as they made their way to what was no doubt the wing housing the Garleans’ private chambers.

When they stopped, the guard motioned for him to go in alone.

Urianger hesitated before walking in, staring at the bedchambers and sweeping through the room until his eyes fell on familiar Ascian robes.

Lahabrea.

"You're Elidibus' little pet, yes?” Lahabrea asked, not bothering to introduce himself. “The lesser being that would give his world to us that he may live among us at the end… .”

Yes, this was Lahabrea. Urianger had only seen him once, when he was allowed in a meeting with Elidibus.

Urianger’s blood boiled all the same.

This man was most likely to blame for the attack at his home.

Lahabrea he had heard of in passing, the man having more hands on methods than his other Ascian counterparts.

No doubt he’d went out of his way to find the Waking Sands location, and he had used that information to do things his way.

He itched to lunge, to throw a punch, but he held back.

He was standing in front of someone who was supposed to see him as a comrade… so he bowed instead.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? Though it is our first encounter I aim to please. If there is anything I can do to assist you I would do so gladly." He said evenly.

Lahabrea smirked, "We have just met, yes. A little bird, however; has made me… intimately familiar with you."

Urianger kept silent, cocking his head slightly as he waited for the Ascian to continue.

Lahabrea's smirk turned to a full-blown grin, and he removed his mask to reveal his host.

Urianger had a hard time hiding his despair, but aside from his eyes widening in shock, he felt he did a good job.

"How does it feel to see your old school mate being worn like a glove,mm?" Lahabrea asked, motioning to his face.

Thancred's face.

Urianger recovered quickly. “He was a close comrade at The Studium… unfortunately he cared little for me and we grew apart. T’was a shame, but if he is your desired host mine only thought is to compliment thee on thy choice. Thancred has many resources at his disposal… talents, more still.” he stated simply.

“That you grew apart is apparent. Your face rings clear in his memory, but he has not seen it in a very long time.”

Urianger cleared his throat, “Most have not. After my little stint and becoming a wanted man with the Garleans, I felt it best to keep my face hidden. Even before that I prefered to be fully robed.” He said quietly.

“I see… well, you said you wanted to please me, yes?” Lahabrea said as he walked close, eyeing him, “If so…I think I have a request for you, pet.”

If Urianger had a choice, he’d sooner throw himself on Thancred’s blades than humor the Ascian.

Sadly he sacrificed the freedom of choice long ago when he became a liar.

“Make known thy wish, that I might do mine utmost to make it so.” Urianger said, cocking his head to the side in feigned curiosity.

The elezen’s stomach churned as he registered the way the man looked at him.

Thancred’s eyes had never turned to him like this, predatory and perverse.

“Remove that cowl and those goggles…” Lahabrea commanded, “I wish to see you… See if you’re still like you are in this man’s memory.”

Urianger hesitated, before slowly exhaling through his nose to keep his emotions in check, “If that is what you wish.” He said as he gently removed his hood, discarding it along with his goggles as he looked expectantly toward the Ascian.

Lahabrea looked beyond pleased as his eyes raked over Urianger’s form.

“Ah… what lovely eyes you have. A shame you hide them, for a lesser being you are quite striking.” Lahabrea mused, walking forward and cupping the Elezen’s cheek, “Despite how you carry yourself you look almost... delicate.” He said, tilting his face like he was appraising him.

Urianger felt sick… wanted to back away, but he knew he couldn’t.

As far as the Ascians were concerned he was comfortable around them.

He had to be good for them, that he could learn everything he could to get an edge over the seemingly immortal beings.

The lies he fed his friends, the betrayals to their trust… something had to come from this.

So he let the Ascian touch, leaning into his hand as he kept their gazes locked.

Lahabrea chuckled, pleased with their closure. “Excellent. I was going to discard this host for someone new, but I'm pleased his memories showed me something I wouldn’t have seen otherwise before I did.” He said with a grin.

Urianger’s heart hammered in alarm.

Discarded? As in killed and tossed aside?

No… Thancred did not deserve that fate, it wasn’t fair.

He had to do something… He knew there wasn’t much he could do, but he could try.

With how Lahabrea eyed him, how he touched him, It seemed Lahabrea found him physically appealing, maybe he could use that to his advantage.

Then he’d take a chance.

“Mm, a shame.” Urianger settled, “You wear him quite well.” He said, tone low and interested.

Lahabrea raised a brow at that, regarding Urianger for a moment. After a while his eyes hooded like he was eyeing prey as he wrapped an arm around the elezen’s waist, the Ascian tracing Urianger’s lips with his thumb as he cupped Urianger’s cheek once more.

Urianger’s breath hitched, and he couldn’t suppress the shudder that wracked him when Lahabrea stroked against the shell of his ear.

Physical contact had always been hard for him. He was not used to it from anyone but his dear Moenbryda, and even then she kept her hugs and touches innocent out of respect for his shyness.

His heart couldn’t help but clench at the familiar hand on his cheek, the infernal thing skipping a beat when he felt those hands trail to his neck and gently press fingers there.

“Your pulse is quick… cheeks flushed… oh… _oh_ …” Lahabrea purred out, leaning close, “Do you find this form to your liking, Urianger? Do you perhaps have desires toward this man?”

Urianger swallowed, his usually silver tongue turning to lead at the question.

He had found Thancred attractive, and even if he loved another he was definitely not a saint that was blind to all others.

Thancred had a way with people, the man charismatic in a way even Urianger couldn’t deny. The rogue had come onto him occasionally, always in jest and light enough that it had only left Urianger slightly flustered.

Despite the teasing… sometimes Urianger wondered what it’d be like if Thancred didn’t tease.

How would it be if Thancred courted him with the intent and fervor the Elezen had seen him take when he actively wished to bed someone.

The way Lahabrea looked at him, he might be given an answer in the worst way possible.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes.” Lahabrea mused, holding him tighter as he leaned up, searching his eyes for a beat before sealing their lips together.

Urianger shuddered, but allowed for the kiss, looking into those familiar brown eyes as he focused on them, feeling soothed by the familiar hue as he kissed back.

Soon he relaxed enough to close his eyes, a bit more comfortable deepening the kiss even though he knew his friend wasn’t the one eyeing him so intensely.

They stayed like that for a time, but eventually Lahabrea pulled back, licking his lips that were glossy and wet from their exchange.

“I’ll be frank, Urianger. I think you are quite a tantalizing little pet. It’s obvious you feel some attraction to this man…” He hummed out, leaning close and murmuring against Urianger’s neck, “Maybe we can have a bit of fun.”

Urianger let out a shaky exhale, lolling his head to the side as he felt Lahabrea kiss down his neck. “Mm… what dost thou desire?” he asked quietly.

Lahabrea gripped Urianger’s rear through his robes, grinding his arousal hard against him as he suckled a hard hickey onto his skin, “Intercourse between mortals has always been such a messy affair… But I think having you on your knees pleasuring me would be absolutely divine.”

Urianger hummed, trying his best to keep his composure as he felt Lahabrea press into him, the hardness at his hip making it hard to keep his thoughts straight. He looked at the Ascian, heart jumping in his chest as he saw Thancred’s face softening, pupils blown with desire.

“If you wear that face…” Urianger purred out “I would give you my everything and more.” he said quietly, letting out a soft gasp as Lahabrea pressed their foreheads together, his cheeks burning as he got lost in the hyuran man’s eyes.

Urianger wished he could contribute this to his acting… but seeing the face of his friend so full of want toward him was something he’d only seen in his dreams.

Lahabrea smirked, “My my, you really held a torch for him, i’m almost jealous…” He mused, “How’s this then, as a reward for being such an obedient beauty I'll do my best to make it seem like he’s the one taking you.” He chuckled low, “I think it could be fun. You seem good at playing your part for Elidibus, play a part with me. I promise I can be… very convincing as my hosts.”

Urianger let out a shaky sigh as he mulled the offer over. As twisted as it was, it might make this easier.

Being intimate with a stranger, one he hated no less was already unbearably difficult.

Thancred, though? If he could pretend it was him… be with him… it would make this worlds easier.

He’d willingly add this to the pile of betrayals against his friends, if it meant maybe he could find a way to save his life.

So he put on his warmest smile, and rested in his predator’s hold.

“Then let me be yours, dearest Thancred.” Urianger said quietly, voice sweet and soft.

Lahabrea sneered with a low laugh, closing his eyes and sighing as his whole body relaxed.

When Lahabrea opened his eyes, they were warm, a twinkle in them that made the elezen’s heart flutter.

“Urianger… gods give me strength look at you…” He said, voice slightly awed, “Had I known the scrawny little shite I went to school with had grown into such a gorgeous thing I’d have tried to steal you away years ago…”

His tone was completely different, flirty and true.

Urianger almost questioned if maybe Thanced had broken from Lahabrea’s grasp..

The elezen was not that naive, this was a play, and he had an act to uphold.

“Full did I wish you would look my way, dear heart…” Urianger crooned out, “How it ached when you took others to your bed, that I was not your want”

“Oh Urianger…” Thancred mused, voice low and playful. “You just didn’t see my wants for what they were.” He said as he undid Urianger’s robes. “All that chasing and you’ve finally decided to let me catch you, mm?” He mused out, wrapping his arms around the Elezen gently

Gods…

They had only just started and Urianger felt himself getting swept up in the way he was being held, being looked at…

“Catch me…? Thou had me for such a long time…” Urianger said quietly, gasping as Thancred pinned him against the wall.

“So much time wasted when we could have been playing different sorts of games together in our youth.” Thancred said hotly against his neck. The hyuran man tugged at the elezen’s smallclothes, getting impatient and taking his knife to the fabric as he removed it. “You don’t know how much I’ve wanted… craved… but did not think I could have.” He said hotly, leaning up and stealing deep kisses from him.

They ground together, the elezen letting out a soft keen as his leg was hiked up and their cores pressed together.

“Tell me what thou craved, dear heart… that I may make up for lost time…” Urianger said between kisses, arching as he was rocked hard against the wall from needy thrusts.

Thancred hummed, pulling away as he looked at him with a playful grin. “On your knees, mm?” He chuckled out. “I’ve always enjoyed the poetry that tongue of yours weaves… mayhaps we can see if it has other uses.” He said seductively.

Urianger’s heart skipped a beat, pressing a few more soft kisses to Thancred’s lips before pulling back and sinking down to his knees.

It was then the elezen felt a bit shy.

“Would that I could say confidence is with me, however… if I were to be honest, never have I done this.” Urianger said quietly, chancing a glance up to Thancred’s face.

The rogue gave him a warm smile, and Urianger felt his heart flutter.

“There is a first time for everything my friend… just open that pretty mouth of yours and close your eyes… i’ll lead you through it.” Thancred said gently

Urianger did as he was told, eyes fluttering shut and his tongue sticking out slightly as he felt his heart hammer in his chest.

Urianger heard the telltale clink of a belt buckle, and suddenly he felt the tip of his tongue brushing against something velvety and heady, a thick scent in the air.

“Gods Urianger you look gorgeous…” Thancred panted out.

Urianger’s eyes fluttered open and he glanced up at Thancred. Gone was the robe, leaving Thancred in the plain pants he usually wore. He flicked his eyes down to the open front of his fly, staring at the member held out before him.

Oh.

Oh seven hells.

Thancred was very well endowed for a hyuran man.

The elezen hesitantly leaned in, lapping with kittenish licks at the tip, his tongue dipping into the slit as he got used to the taste of the other man.

Thancred’s breaths became labored, but he was patient, stroking his cock from base to almost the tip as he let Urianger get used to him, watching the man swirl his tongue around the tip like candy.

“You’re doing so good Urianger…” He praised quietly, “Open your mouth a bit wider, mm?”

Urianger trembled, gripping his knees in anticipation as his lips parted more, shuddering when he felt the thick organ slide into him.

It went deep, Thancred keeping slow so he wouldn’t gag.

Urianger felt a rush of elation hit him. He hesitated before pressing forward, running his tongue over the large vein pulsing and full as it gorged the hyur’s arousal.

“Stay like that Urianger… yes…” Thancred murmured out, testing the waters as he pushed deeper into the hot cavern, slowly and rhythmically thrusting as he let the elezen acclimate to the pace.

Urianger felt saliva collecting in his mouth, moaning slightly around his shaft as he attempted to swallow the excess fluid. He trembled as his throat hugged a bit around that sinful tip, feeling it kissing the back of his throat.

Thancred moaned at the sudden spike in pleasure, “Urianger… I don’t know if I'll be able to hold back if you keep that up…” he growled out in warning.

Urianger let out a soft noise before pulling off his shaft, staring at Thancred with a blissed and needy look “Cast out thine chivalry, Thancred… to be ruined by you is all I crave…”

Thancred grit his teeth, grabbing Urianger’s nape and holding him in place as his shaft bobbed close.

Urianger leaned in, licking at the tip and pulling a hiss from the other man.

“I warned you.” Thancred grit out as he thrust his cock into the waiting elezen’s mouth, feeling him gag around the tip but ignoring the noise as he found a rhythm.

Urianger moaned, closing his eyes and tensing as he tried to pace himself, managing to take short inhales and exhales between those thrusts as he gripped his knees.

“Listen to you, moaning so sweetly around my cock.” Thancred panted out, sweat forming on his brow as he snapped deep into that tight wet heat, “Touch yourself… I want you to bring yourself to completion while i use you…”

Urianger let out a nasally whine, his hand shooting down and immediately stroking his neglected length that had been aching to be touched.

“Yeees, keep taking me just like that.” Thancred growled out, gripping Urianger’s hair and holding him in place as he snapped his hips forward, bringing his other hand up to the wall to support himself as he sought out the tight heat of the elezen’s throat.

Urianger felt heat begin coiling in his belly, broken moans and stuttered whines being pulled from his throat when he could exhale. He was full on drooling now, desperately stroking himself and teasing the tip as he felt that sweet tension coiling tighter and tighter.

“Look at me, Urianger… gods look at me…” Thancred panted out.

Urianger’s eyes slid open, peering up shyly through his mussed hair at the man above him.

Thancred’s breath hitched, his blush deepening as he looked at him, “Gods yes I could drown in those eyes you exquisite piece of art.” he panted out, quickening his place as he held the elezens’ head and drove into his throat.

Urianger tensed up, trying not to cough as tears glimmered in his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

Thancred’s pace quickened, pushing forward as he forced Urianger to take him deep.

The hyur was close, at least Urianger hoped he was, as suddenly, with a jerk of his hands his strokes became unsteady. He rocked desperately into his hand, and before long he was painting cum over the floor, his body tensing up as he let out a throaty moan.

Urianger’s mind was a fog after that, feeling sluggish as the post coital high hummed in his veins.

Thancred brought his other hand down to steady the elezen, taking his head in his hands and holding him up as he thrust desperately into his mouth.

Urianger’s body buzzed, eyes fluttering and barely staying open as he was used, swallowing lightly around Thancred’s shaft as he urged him to finish.

Thancred’s thrust turned erratic, quickening for a few sharp thrusts as he let out a needy groan.

All too soon he tugged Urianger off his shaft, tugging his hair harshly as he tilted his head back and began jacking himself off with his free hand.

He painted Urianger’s face and hair with his seed, letting out a satisfied groan as he marked him.

Urianger let out a soft sigh, shuddering from the feeling as he gazed at him in a daze.

Thancred smiled warmly, wiping a bead of cum on his tip over Urianger’s lip as he glossed it, before pulling back.

The Hyuran man closed his eyes, only for a wicked smirk to replace the soft kind features that were once there.

“Oh this pathetic mortal would be so jealous… that was more divine than he ever imagined it would be.” Thancred said with an icy laugh.

A sick feeling curled in the pit of his stomach.

That’s right, this wasn’t Thancred…

“He’s entertained thoughts of bedding you for some time you know. Shame I’m the one who made that fantasy a reality.” Lahabrea chuckled out.

Urianger slowly breathed in, and let it out just as evenly. He wouldn’t crack, not now.

“Thancred would never have pursued me… t’was a shame, he is quite pleasing to mine eye and full well would I have acquiesced to his wants.” Urianger said, forcing out a disappointed sigh.

“His loss, my gain.” Lahabrea mused, cupping Urianger’s cheek as he leaned in, taking a handkerchief and almost lovingly wiping the seed from his face before kissing him. “I believe I might have found a form i’ll be keeping for a while if it means you’re more open to this sort’ve play.”

Urianger let out a warm hum, returning the kiss as he let out a slow exhale, “This would please me… very much…”

Lahabrea moved Urianger to the bed, laying down with the Elezen man as he held him near, “So it shall be, I look forward to more time with you, little pet.”

This was fine.

He could only hope that their Warrior of Light would come, that the hero of the hour could save Thancred with the time he’d given the man.

Even if they got Thancred back, this is something he would take to his grave.

One more lie. One more betrayal.

His body was more than a fair trade for Thancred’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame doing the main scenario roulette way too many times during Shadowbringers for this. I'm sorry or you're welcome depending on if you liked it or not lol.


End file.
